In the Moon for Love Dans la lune par amour
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Un petit OS sur l'adorable couple RemusNymphadora.L'histoire se passe pendant le tome VI. Nymphadora a une idée pour que Remus ne puisse plus invoquer sa lycanthropie comme obstacle à leur relation ... Devenir comme lui.


**In the Moon for Love**

Les mains nerveusement agrippées au tissu élimé du fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les traits tendus, Remus attendait.

Il attendait car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il attendait car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Seul le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge posée sur la cheminée troublait le silence. Aucun son ne filtrait à travers les lourds volets et les épais vitrages. Aucune lumière non plus. Mais l'heure approchait ; il pouvait le sentir.

L'horloge sonna huit heures. Le carillon lui fit brièvement lever les yeux. Désormais habitué à la pénombre dans laquelle baignait le salon aux murs défraîchis et nus, il ne vit rien d'autre dans la pièce que les vieux meubles en bois massif qui lui servait depuis longtemps déjà à assouvir ses pulsions. Il eut un léger sourire de satisfaction. Non, il n'avait rien oublié. Oui, il avait bien pris toutes les précautions : sortilèges divers et variés pour insonoriser la maison, renforcer la résistance des volets, protéger le mobilier un peu fragile …C'était au moins ça.

Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre incident jusqu'à maintenant. Mais tout pouvait basculer si vite. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Depuis que l'Ordre l'avait envoyé en mission chez ses semblables, hurler avec les loups-garous comme l'avait malicieusement souligné Sirius de son vivant, il avait cessé de prendre la potion Tue-loup. Si bien que cela faisait presque cinq mois désormais qu'il se transformait chaque mois en bête féroce assoiffée de sang ; un véritable calvaire. D'autant plus que les effets de sa métamorphose animale se faisaient sentir encore quelques jours après la pleine lune, usant un peu plus son corps épuisé et son âme meurtrie. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Au moins, pour cette nuit, était-il chez lui, bien au chaud, et non au milieu d'une forêt lugubre, d'une grotte glaciale ou de Merlin sait quel endroit inhospitalier encore. Une dérogation exceptionnelle accordée par Dumbledore lors de la dernière réunion et chaudement approuvée par Nymphadora. Et par lui-même bien évidemment. Plus que la chaleur et la paix de son foyer, ce qu'il appréciait le plus dans cette décision, c'était la certitude de ne blesser personne.

Satisfait, il se replongea dans ses pensées Tout était immobile et calme. Seule la lueur tremblotante des bougies posées sous une cloche de verre magique troublait cette quiétude en projetant sur le mur des ombres difformes et torturées.

Un imperceptible bruit lui fit lever la tête. Sous la surprise, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

En face de lui se tenait Nymphadora.

Elle portait sa longue cape noire, comme à son habitude, mais en-dessous elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie vert émeraude. Remus était toujours incapable de dire un mot.

« Bonsoir Remus », finit-elle par dire d'une voix timide, tout en remettant nerveusement derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux. Dans son mouvement, elle releva le haut de sa cape et Remus découvrit sa silhouette dans toute sa splendeur. Elle portait une longue robe bustier qui épousait ses formes jusqu'aux hanches avant de s'évaser gracieusement. Le haut de la robe, brodé d'argent, rappelait le gris souris de ses cheveux. De son visage, Remus ne voyait que ses yeux, ses beaux yeux couleur de jade qui, à la clarté dansante des bougies, semblaient remplies d'étoiles.

Remus sortit de sa torpeur contemplative.

« Nymphadora ?! Mais … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entrée ? …Qu'est-ce que …Vas-t'en ! … Vas-t'en ! Vite ! C'est la pleine lune ce soir ! Je vais bientôt me transformer ; vite, sauve-toi !

_- _Non.

_-_ Pardon ?

_- _Non. Je reste ici. Je suis venue exprès.

_-_ Exprès ?! Un soir de pleine lune ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu es complètement folle ?

_-_ Folle ? Hum, oui. Folle amoureuse de toi ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Driiiiiiiing !

Nymphadora sortit précipitamment de la douche, les cheveux dégoulinants, et chercha des yeux son peignoir. Après avoir mis de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas là. Il faudrait qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans son appartement, ça commençait à devenir vraiment agaçant de chercher pendant des heures ses affaires.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

« Oui, voilà, j'arrive ! » cria-t-elle. « C'est pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça » maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle avait fini par attraper une serviette dans l'armoire de sa chambre et par s'enrouler dedans. « J'arrive ! ». Te fatigues pas ma chérie, ton appart est insonorisé par des silencio, tu t'en souviens ? Humpf, c'est vrai ; depuis sa transformation, elle avait insonorisé son appartement et renforcé la protection de celui-ci ; autant éviter d'alarmer les voisins ! A coup sûr, c'étaient eux qui frappaient à la porte ; c'était un couple de retraités qui avait pour elle des élans d'affection maternelle qui à l'occasion pouvaient être embarrassants ; mais bon, ils étaient plutôt gentils ; Nymphadora les aimait bien. Un rapide coup d'œil à travers le judas la conforta dans son opinion : à la lueur blafarde du néon, elle aperçut un homme aux traits ravagés, les cheveux en bataille parsemés de mèches grises, vêtu d'un vieux pardessus élimé. Gagné!

Bon, elle n'avait pas trop l'air d'une aguicheuse avec sa serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine, si ? Tant pis ! Elle ouvrit la porte avec assurance.

Le choc.

Remus se tenait sur le seuil. Il leva la tête. S'il avait eu l'air un peu préoccupé quand elle avait ouvert la porte, il la regardait désormais d'un air ébahi, les yeux agrandis de surprise et d'embarras.

« Oh ! Remus ! … Heu, quelle surprise ! Entre, je t'en prie ! »

Rouge de confusion, elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Le hall était-il vraiment si étroit que Remus ne pouvait éviter de la frôler en entrant ? Toujours est-il que son émoi s'accrût.

Remus, de son côté, était aussi troublé qu'elle. Il venait pour éclaircir un doute affreux ; il devrait se monter ferme et intransigeant. Et voilà qu'elle lui ouvrait la porte vêtue d'une simple serviette qui la couvrait de la poitrine aux genoux, mais qui laissait voir l'arrondi de ses épaules, le galbe de ses jambes, la douceur de ses formes. Pfiouh ! Ca n'allait pas être facile de garder la tête froide !

« Hum, je t'en prie, assis-toi pendant que je vais m'habiller. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton aimable, mais sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Remus avait senti sa voix trembloter, comme régulièrement depuis quelques temps lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole. Loin d'obtempérer, il se rapprocha d'elle.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il s'arrêta et la regarda longuement. Nymphadora gardait toujours les yeux baissés, triturant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux gris souris. Elle finit par relever brièvement la tête, mais devant la profondeur inquisitrice de son regard, elle baissa aussitôt les yeux. Son cœur commençait à s'affoler.

Elle paniqua tout à fait quand Remus passa délicatement un doigt sur son épaule, partant de la naissance de son cou pour effleurer le creux de sa clavicule avant de dessiner l'ovale de son épaule. Il laissa sa main caresser un bref moment le velouté de sa peau.

Puis il se recula et dit d'un ton qui se voulait neutre : « Vas vite t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid sinon. »

Nymphadora tourna les talons en direction de sa chambre, les joues en feu, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle aurait dû être folle de joie mais le ton de sa voix la dérangeait. Quelque chose le préoccupait, c'était évident.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop grave. Pourvu qu'elle puisse l'aider. Et surtout, pourvu que ça n'ait rien à voir avec elle ...

Elle poussa la porte derrière elle et se mit à chercher un truc pas trop moche dans le fatras de vêtements éparpillés ça et là dans toute la pièce.

Remus la regarda partir. Puis il regarda sa main et fit doucement glisser ses doigts les uns sur les autres, comme une caresse. Elle avait la peau si lisse, si ferme, si veloutée. Il voulait conserver un peu de cette impression de félicité avant de se replonger dans ses pensées lugubres.

Il en était sûr désormais. Il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur le buste de Nymphadora. Aucune trace de morsure sur la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau.

Mais ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante. Elle était une métamorphomage, non ? Elle avait très bien pu dissimuler les cicatrices. Il l'avait déjà vu faire.

Remus soupira et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils. D'accord, il s'acharnait, il voulait bien l'admettre ; mais il voulait être absolument certain qu'il se trompait. Et malgré lui, il devait reconnaître qu'un indicible doute lui étreignait encore le cœur.

Il se releva à moitié et tapota machinalement les cousins pour être plus à son aise. Il trouva dessous un pull marron tout froissé et un exemplaire défraîchi de « Sorcière Hebdo ». Il allait se rasseoir quand un éclat métallique retint son attention. Il se leva tout à fait et tira dessus.

C'était une clef. Sa clef. La clef de sa maison, à lui, Remus Lupin. Sa clef qu'il avait laissée dans le secrétaire du salon de Square Grimmaurd et cherchée pendant des jours avant d'abandonner.

Il regarda la clef. Puis la porte de la chambre de Nymphadora. Puis la clef à nouveau. Et la laissant là, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

« Aaaah ! … Remus ?! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » dit Nymphadora d'une voix blanche. Elle était toujours enroulée dans sa serviette de bain et fouillait frénétiquement dans les tiroirs de sa commode. Elle avait prestement relevé la tête à son entrée pour le moins fracassante.

Elle le vit s'approcher. Il avait l'air à la fois furieux et décidé. Par Merlin, qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« Je suis venu te donner un coup de main pour t'habiller. » Pardooooon ?

« C'est vrai, comme tu as du mal à choisir, je vais t'aider. » Non, non, merci, je crois que ça va aller …

« Tu pourrais mettre un truc sympa pour qu'on puisse sortir diner tous les deux. » …

« Une jolie robe par exemple. »

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton dur sans cesser de fouiller dans la penderie. Il se retourna soudain et planta ses yeux couleur de miel dans les siens.

« Celle-là est parfaite. Elle me plait beaucoup. Et je suis certain qu'elle te va à ravir. »

Il brandissait la robe verte à broderies argentées qu'elle portait ce soir là. Ce fameux soir de pleine lune où elle était venue le rejoindre pour qu'il fasse d'elle une de ses semblables.

« Mets-la ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, il sortit en claquant la porte. Il savait tout.

Nymphadora entra dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, le teint affreusement pâle, le souffle court, mais ne s'avança guère dans la pièce.

Remus, qui était appuyé contre la fenêtre, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, se retourna à son entrée et, après de longues minutes d'un silence assourdissant, prit la parole, d'une voix légèrement rauque et frémissante.

« Il y a un peu plus de trois mois, j'ai fait un cauchemar affreux. Un cauchemar qui me poursuit depuis tout ce temps. Un cauchemar vraiment horrible, et qui a l'air si réel … Je te raconte ? C'est le soir de la pleine lune ; j'attends avec résignation l'heure fatidique quand soudain tu es là devant moi, telle une apparition, dans cette somptueuse robe verte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens pour que je te morde, pour que tu deviennes un loup-garou, comme moi! Je te supplie de partir mais tu restes, et bientôt, il est trop tard pour fuir. Je me transforme, je me jette sur toi et je te mords à l'épaule. A partir de là, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Tout s'assombrit. Le cauchemar semble prendre fin. Terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour ménager son effet et en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est vrai … »

Il la prit par les poignets et l'attira à lui d'un mouvement brusque.

« N'est-ce pas, Nymphadora ? » gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle put sentir la colère dans sa voix. La peur aussi.

Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Oui c'est vrai. Et alors ? Elle l'a fait en toute connaissance de cause. Elle ne regrette rien. Elle l'aime.

« C'est vrai. »

Pendant quelques instants ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, Nymphadora enfin libérée d'un secret de plus en plus lourd à cacher à l'homme qu'elle aime, Remus toujours sous le choc de la révélation de la femme qu'il ... L'aime-t-il seulement ? Son cœur qui fait palpiter le sang de ses veines ne laisse aucun doute. Mais il refuse encore de l'écouter. Il préfère suivre la raison. C'est tellement plus rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ? Hein ? Réponds-moi !

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ?! Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! On ne peut pas être ensemble. Je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux.

- Je préfère trop que pas assez.

- Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Non, justement.

- Bon, je recommence : je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre et trop dangereux pour toi. Ou si tu veux, tu es trop jeune, trop ...

- Trop rien du tout. On a à peine treize ans d'écart, c'est rien, ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux ! Je ne roule pas sur les gallions non plus. Et désormais, je suis une lycanthrope, comme toi. Il n'y a aucun obstacle à notre histoire. C'est toi qui en crées volontairement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le franchement. Mais dans ce cas arrête d'être si attentionné avec moi ; arrête d'être si gentil ... S'il-te-plaît ... »

Lassée par les atermoiements de Remus, elle avait fini par se laisser aller à la violence de ses sentiments et sa voix, d'abord vibrante d'exaspération, avait fini sur une note aigue et hachée, presque tremblotante, comme les larmes qu'elle refoulait, les sentant poindre dans ses yeux verts toujours fixés sur Remus.

Ce dernier, visiblement ému, resta un bref instant embarrassé, puis, ayant baissé la tête et triturant ses manches d'un geste machinal, soupira d'une voix sourde et enrouée.

« Tu vas gâcher ta jeunesse si tu restes avec moi.

_-_ Je vais gâcher ma vie si je ne reste pas avec toi »

Remus préféra ne pas répondre. Pendant un long moment, il se contenta de regarder Nymphadora avec un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse dans ses yeux aux doux reflets d'ambre.

« Et à part ça, ta transformation se passe bien ? Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?

- Si un peu, mais je vais finir par m'habituer.

- Oui, il faut du temps ... Tu as protégé ton appartement ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois. J'ai été à bonne école. »

Et comme Remus haussait des sourcils interrogateurs :

« Tu es modèle de prudence. Mais l'élève a dépassé le maître ! Chez moi, on ne peut ni entrer ni sortir, alors que chez toi ... Le sort que tu as jeté est insuffisant, la porte s'ouvre d'un simple tour de clef ; tu le savais ? Toi tu ne peux pas sortir, mais n'importe qui peut entrer.»

Remus fronçait désormais les sourcils. Il dit d'une voix sourde.

« C'est donc comme ça que tu es entrée cette nuit là ? Hum ...

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. »

Il fit la sourde oreille et enchaîna immédiatement.

« Et où as-tu pris la clef ?

- Dans le secrétaire du salon du QG. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous tu y laissé un double, au cas où ... Pour le reste, il m'a suffi de placer un mouchard sur le bas de ta cape et de suivre ton trajet sur une carte. Tu connais la suite. »

Un grognement fut la seule réaction de Remus. Nymphadora le regardait avec amour et anxiété. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait délibérément désobéi et qu'elle s'était mise en danger. Mais c'était pour lui qu'elle l'avait fait. Pour elle aussi. Pour eux.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'une fois qu'il était parti en mission pour l'Ordre, après le tragique événement du Département des Mystères. Elle avait soudainement eu l'impression de n'être plus que la moitié d'elle-même. Ses amis et collègues lui avaient souvent fait remarquer qu'elle était constamment dans la lune.

Normal quand on est amoureuse d'un loup-garou.

Remus était si introverti et en même tant si attentionné avec tout le monde qu'elle avait cru lui être indifférente. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la serre brièvement mais intensément contre son cœur palpitant après la bataille du ministère.

Dès lors, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se rapprocher de lui, quand il essayait au contraire de mettre de la distance entre eux. Mais depuis trois mois, elle avait réduit ce qui apparaissait comme son argument le plus solide pour justifier leur absence de relation.

« Remus ... Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas trahir ta confiance, ni te causer du souci. Je voulais juste ... enfin ... Je te l'aurais dit un jour. J'attendais juste le bon moment.

- Le bon moment ?!

- Oui, quand tu aurais l'esprit plus libre. Après avoir fini ta mission. »

Il la regarda durement et sa voix trancha le silence.

« Depuis trois mois, chaque fois que je respire ton odeur, je me demande avec anxiété si c'est la même qui flottait dans mon appartement le lendemain de cette maudite soirée. »

Nymphadora se sentit rougir et baissa la tête d'un air coupable. Les plis de sa robe chatoyaient doucement. Elle y passa plusieurs fois la main pour en chasser une poussière imaginaire, songeuse. Quand elle releva la tête, ses petits yeux verts brillaient. D'un ton décidé, où pointait une touche d'ironie légère, elle s'exclama :

« Eh oui, on est comme ça nous les loups-garous. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de renifler tout ce qui nous tombe sous le museau, n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait bizarre au début ; c'en est presque agressif. Toutes ces odeurs, si fortes, si persistantes ... Désormais, je suis encore sur le pas de la porte à Square Grimmaurd que je sens déjà l'odeur alléchante du gratin de potirons de Molly ! Heureusement qu'elle est là ! Parce que si c'était à moi que l'on avait confié la cuisine, on aurait tous été à la diète !

- Hum ...Ça s'est sûr. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de constater que tes talents en cuisine étaient à la hauteur de tes dons de filature !

- Hé ! protesta-t-elle mollement, heureuse que Remus se décide à entrer un peu plus dans son jeu ; être dans la lune par amour lui plaisait beaucoup ; être lunatique par désespoir beaucoup moins.

- Ne te fâche pas ! C'est ce qui m'a permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, sur ta nature de métamorphomage. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions quand en moins d'une semaine j'ai croisé trois filles qui avaient la même odeur que toi, une odeur de cookies brûlés ...

- Ne te moque pas ! Tu avais dit que c'était tes pâtisseries préférées. Moi je croyais que les loups-garous raffolaient plutôt des croissants ... Sirius disait que ... »

A l'évocation de son défunt cousin, elle se tut. Remus aussi était ému. Il lui adressa un sourire de réconfort, avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Il me manque à moi aussi. Lui, ses réflexions acerbes et ses allusions débiles à ma lycanthropie. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où nous avons pris un thé ensemble, tous les trois. C'était à peu près quinze jours après ton entrée dans l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas cessé de remplir la conversation d'expressions fort à propos.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. J'étais un peu désorientée par tous ces sous-entendus ... Mais le plus marquant a été l'évocation de ton ... comment c'est déjà ? 'petit problème de fourrure'. Je crois bien que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie ! »

Ses petits yeux malicieux pétillaient à nouveau. Remus aussi eut un franc sourire.

Au cours de la conversation, Sirius, tout à sa joie d'avoir des interlocuteurs amicaux, et quels interlocuteurs : sa petite cousine et son ami de toujours, s'était laissé aller encore plus que de coutume à évoquer le temps passé, et par la même le pourquoi de sa métamorphose en animagus. Si bien qu'il en était naturellement venu à mentionner le 'petit problème de fourrure' de Remus. Et Nymphadora, dans un élan de candide curiosité, avait alors innocemment demandé s'il avait un lapin capricieux.

Dans un violent raclement de chaise, Sirius s'était levé prestement, son thé encore brûlant lui sortant par les trous du nez. Il avait littéralement suffoqué sous l'émotion, des larmes roulant sur ses joues creuses. Il lui avait fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes d'un fou rire incontrôlable avant de parvenir à grand peine à reprendre son calme, sous l'œil médusé de sa petite cousine et le regard navré de son ami.

« Il serait content de savoir que nous nous entendons bien.

- Plus que bien même. Surtout depuis que nous avons tous les deux le même petit problème de fourrure, qui nous permet de tenir quand il fait un froid de loup ! »

Nymphadora s'arrêta un instant, avec la vague impression d'en avoir trop fait. Son débordement d'enthousiasme n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler ses sentiments et faire avouer les siens à Remus. A discuter de manière aussi longue et animée avec lui ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter à son cou. Ce qui l'aurait sans doute fait fuir. Il pouvait sans nul doute supporter une meute de loups-garous en fureur, mais une métamorphomage doublée d'une lycanthrope et follement éprise de lui, elle n'en était pas encore tout à fait sure.

Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et commença à la triturer distraitement sous l'œil toujours impassible d'un Remus silencieux.

« Ils étaient roses auparavant, non ? »

Comme elle ne répondit rien, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ecoute ... Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi dur avoir toi. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Je ... C'est tellement dur d'être un loup-garou ! Et toi tu choisis volontairement d'en être un ! C'est trop bête ! Tu es si jeune et ...

- Oui, je sais : et tu es si vieux, si pauvre, si dangereux ... J'ai compris. Et je vais te dire, c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme.

- Pfff. Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse cinq minutes ?

- Tare familiale je présume. Et puis, tu es sérieux pour deux non ?

- Justement ! Tu ferais bien de m'écouter un peu plus souvent alors ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu devenir un monstre comme moi ? Pourquoi ?! ... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me choisir moi ? ... Et moi, quel imbécile je fais ! Je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger, je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'éloigner de toi ... Je suis si faible ... Tout est de ma faute ; je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi ... »

Il sursauta. Nymphadora avait pris sa main dans la sienne et le regardait avec une tendresse infinie. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment, celui où Remus capitulerait enfin, écoutant les élans de son cœur et non plus les voix de sa raison. Celui où il reconnaitrait enfin qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Son cœur se gonflait de bonheur. Elle lui sourit.

Il répondit à son sourire. Puis il leva son autre main vers le visage de la jeune femme et pressa doucement sa joue, épousant amoureusement les traits de son visage en cœur.

« Nymphadora, je ... Enfin, tu ... Comment dire ... Je ...

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le louveteau cligna des yeux, un peu ébloui par toute cette clarté. Le contraste était fort par rapport à l'obscurité reposante de la tanière. Chancelant sur ses courtes pattes, il fit quelques pas dehors. Il fut bien vite rejoint par sa mère et par le reste de la portée, cinq petits en tout. La mère les poussa avec douceur mais fermeté du bout du museau pour qu'ils sortent complètement de la pénombre. Un peu réticents, les petits loups commencèrent bientôt à s'ébrouer joyeusement, gambadant les uns derrière les autres, se mordant les oreilles, se roulant dans les feuilles.

« Ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme qui venait de parler se tourna vers son mari, qui la regarda avec amour avant de saisir sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

« Pas autant que les nôtres » répondit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Tournant le dos à la cage, ils virent trois jeunes enfants courir vers eux, deux garçons et une fille, leurs cheveux châtains décoiffés par la course, leurs yeux couleur de miel riant de plaisir.

« Maman, on peut aller acheter des pop-corn pour donner à manger aux singes ?

- Et des glaces pour nous ?

- S'il-te-plaîîîîîîîît. »

Nymphadora sourit et se tourna vers Remus. « Tu as raison, les nôtres sont bien plus mignons »

Cette nuit-là, parmi les troncs élancés et sombres auxquels la clarté de l'astre lunaire donnait un aspect irréel, recouvrant le monde de blancheur tamisée, cinq silhouettes allongées couraient sans bruit, leurs pattes foulant avec puissance le tapis végétal de feuilles et de brindilles. Cinq silhouettes allongées, velues et vigoureuses qui sillonnaient les bois en quête de gibier, jouant à se mordiller et à rouler dans le crépitement des feuilles mortes, sous la clarté de la lune et des étoiles qui constellaient le firmament.

Cinq loups-garous qui hurlèrent ensemble à la lune. Deux grands et trois petits. Avec des reflets roses sur leur toison couleur caramel.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

C'est ma première fic, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ; merci !


End file.
